


【卡带】六代目火影大人，请食用

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土/仔堍&先上作者标签：OOC，私设，雷&内含带土水仙，请注意避雷





	【卡带】六代目火影大人，请食用

“带土，你应该知道你现在的处境。”卡卡西坐在床边看着带土手里牵着的13岁的他，一脸不悦。

“我当然知道，我找大蛇丸也只是让他用我的细胞复制一个那时候的我而已，并无做其他。怎么，高层给你难堪了？”带土很是不屑，木叶高层能炸锅在他意料之中。

卡卡西叹了口气，“没什么，大和如实报告了情况，这件事算是压下去了。只不过他现在和你一样，目前让我看管。带土，你没问题吧。”卡卡西指着13岁的少年问他。

“求之不得。”带土朝卡卡西笑，把卡卡西笑的心里毛毛的。

“嘛，你可以告诉我原因了，为什么会找大蛇丸做这种事？”

带土瞅了一会卡卡西，见他只是一脸严肃的看着自己，“是你一直在怀念以前的我，这可是专门为你做的。”

“为我做的？”卡卡西皱起眉头。

“没错，卡卡西一直很怀念很喜欢他吧，我把他带来给你……”带土趴到卡卡西耳边轻声说：“随便做什么都好。”

“你知道我不是那个意思！”

“六代目大人什么意思我当然懂，你最喜欢的不就是那个时候的我吗？过来看看，这可真是跟那时候的我一模一样。”

“带土！”卡卡西真的有些生气了，“过去的你和现在的你对我来说都是一个人，我没有最喜欢哪个！”

“你是怎么想的已经不重要了，重要的是我已经把他带来了。”带土把13岁的少年推到卡卡西面前，“看他的脸颊多光滑，又稚嫩，怪不得你会喜欢他。”

卡卡西当然会喜欢，曾经那句“为了以前的杀掉现在的”也只因为立场不同而已，真捅过他的心脏后才知道心痛的感觉，那一下仿佛也捅穿了他自己，但卡卡西还是保持理性坚持到了最后。

四战结局转变，带土回归，虽然是以战犯的身份软禁在他家里，但接他回家的那天卡卡西紧紧握着带土的手激动的话都说不利索。

也是呢，在他面前能把话说清楚了，四战早就结束了，最后还是靠着鸣人的努力才说服他。

一开始带土的言行还算正常，虽然虚弱了些，但靠着柱间细胞身体恢复也快，即使无法达到鼎盛时期那般，但作为一个常人还是可以的。只是最近带土行为乖张，先是拒绝卡卡西的求欢，好不容易把他哄上床，做起来也是一副心事重重的样子，问他只道没事。卡卡西以为他是累了，所以给了他几天空闲的时间，没想到最近两天靠近一点就会避开，他都以为被带土讨厌了而消沉紧张，今天才明白带土竟然想的是这个！

卡卡西叹了一口气，“带土，你该明白，有些事情过去就是过去了，我喜欢他不代表我不喜欢你，而且你们本就是一个人，何必做这种多余的事。”

“多余的事？”带土不悦的皱起眉头，他废了这么大力气才复制出卡卡西最喜欢的那个人，竟然被他说是多余的事！带土当着卡卡西的面，脱掉少年的外衣，解开腰带，脱掉裤子和网衣，一直扒的光溜溜，带土用手指挑起他的下巴给卡卡西看，“怎么，不心动吗？”然后轻轻推到卡卡西面前，少年单薄柔软的身体乖巧的趴到卡卡西身上，隔着口罩亲吻他的唇，轻巧的拉开六火外衣，小小的手掌在卡卡西宽阔的胸膛上游走，并用膝盖不停地去蹭卡卡西的裆部……

卡卡西带着口罩，仅露着的两只眼死死地盯着带土，呼吸却越来越粗重。带土见他的反应笑的讽刺，“六代目大人，请慢用。”说完退出房间顺带关上了门。

13岁的少年紧紧地缠着白发男人，小巧的手指拉下他的口罩，就要凑上稚嫩的唇，却被卡卡西躲开了，一个吻只能落在脸颊上。少年并没有气馁，小小的唇和舌头亲吻舔舐卡卡西的脸颊和下巴，像一只乖巧的猫咪诱惑着男人。

即使表面上不为所动，但卡卡西还是硬了。内心的罪恶感和内疚折磨着他，在少年摸上他的胯时，卡卡西一把抓住少年的手，低下头深呼吸一口气，抬头看了一眼稚嫩的带土。那个如印象中长着大大的杏眼的少年，光洁的脸庞如做梦般靠的如此之近。只要伸出手把他拦在怀里就能拥有，能真真切切感受到温度。但卡卡西还是一把把人推开，冲出门口。

坐在门口的带土，听到开门声抬头看到一脸怒气加不耐的卡卡西还来不及反应就被他摁在地上亲。

“唔唔——”带土使劲掰着卡卡西的下巴才把人推开一点，“你这是干什么！”

“干你！”简短两个字说完就抓住带土的手腕分开，无奈带土双手双脚并用大力挣扎，卡卡西已没有耐心，一个雷遁摁在带土的腰上……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”带土被这一电立马软了腰肢，“卡卡西！你疯了！”

身体里回旋的电波还没有散去，大腿内侧又一股电流席卷到全身，“啊啊啊啊啊啊——哈啊……卡卡西你……”

见带土老实了不少，卡卡西开始撕扯他的衣服，族服的上衣袍子被他撕破，只要是裸露出的皮肤卡卡西对着它又咬又啃。身体被电麻的带土双手推着他的肩膀，想让他离开，卡卡西却咬的更狠。

“好痛！”尖锐的牙齿咬上皮肤薄嫩的乳尖，含在嘴里咀嚼，力道势必要咬下吞噬入腹一般。下本身如风卷云涌般的扒下了裤子探入三根手指。

卡卡西在后穴里肆虐了一会儿，才放过可怜的乳粒抬起头，“带土的这里好紧啊，才几天没操就这么紧了，看来每天都要用一下啊。”

“卡卡西！你闭嘴！”带土从没听过卡卡西这样对他说过话，又气又羞。

还没有开拓完，卡卡西抬起带土的臀就插了进去，不顾带土的挣扎，掐着腰肢一下一下的戳进去，一路插到最深。带土疼的额头冒出汗珠，但咬着牙没有让自己叫出声，可卡卡西并没有因为带土疼而停止动作，稍微停顿了一下后面就是风狂雨骤的抽插。这般疯狂的性交，两人都不好受，带土的后面过于太紧，又干，绞的卡卡西每动一下都要扯到肠肉，带土下半身疼的不敢动，任由卡卡西肆掠。

卡卡西从没有这样，每次他都会很小心的问他有没有弄疼他，即使忍耐着也不会让带土有一点不舒服。他会轻轻吻他的眼角，微笑着说“再忍耐一会，快了快了。”在他耳边诉说着情话，一遍又一遍，每次带土都会沉溺在他的温柔里，与卡卡西共翻云雨。可是带土知道，即使这样，也不是卡卡西最想要的。在他心里，那里13岁的少年早就死了，他不是他，卡卡西最想抱得那个人也不是他。

带土脸色都发白了，依旧咬紧牙承受痛楚，却也因为不停地开拓竟也渐渐湿润起来，刚刚好受一点点，却得到卡卡西更疯狂的掠夺。他如同永动机一般又狠又快的不停进出软嫩的后穴，势必要操坏般狠狠肆虐，这对带土来说根本不是做爱，是强奸。一个单方面只想得到快感的性交，受方只能承受，带土认命的躺平，随卡卡西亲他咬他操他。带土如同一具尸体般让自己毫不反应，有感觉就认输了。他昂起头看着天花板，心里数着卡卡西插他的次数，只盼望赶紧结束。

在不知道数到了几百的时候，卡卡西突然朝着他的敏感点疯狂攻击，带土的身体直接被他戳的浑身颤抖，一种又痒又麻和说不上来的快感席卷全身，直接被逼出了眼泪。

“卡卡西你他妈……停下！快停下！”带土受不了这种感觉，他熟悉却又觉得可怕，竟然这样也能被卡卡西操出快感，在他身下放浪。他不能认输，四肢并用死命推开卡卡西，转身就想爬走，刚把屁股里的屌脱出一点，就被卡卡西抓住拉回去压在身下操干。

“你放开我！卡卡西，你听到了没！放开我！”

卡卡西下身不停地挺动，几天没有碰他真是想念的紧，这里还是那么柔软温暖，只是身下的人也会这样柔软吗？带土不懂吗？他要的自始至终只有带土这一个人，原来他一直不懂吗？

即使身体已经被他摸得一清二楚，带土再怎么反抗，只要顶到他的敏感点就能让他软下来，可卡卡西无论在怎么努力的进入他的身体，却进不了他的心。带土心前总有一层隔膜把任何东西都隔开，包括他。

“我不会放开的，宇智波带土你听清楚了，不管你把谁带回来，都没用。你就是你，没有人能替代你。”卡卡西最终还是慢了下来，温柔又强硬的对待身下那个已经在哭泣的男人。他虽然没看见，但他知道带土的泪腺发达到令人心痒的地步，只要有感觉就会不自觉的流泪，那种倔强却又惹人怜爱的模样总会让卡卡西百看不厌。

带土用手肘撑在地上，想要逃开却被操的没了力气，越来越有感觉的后穴涨涨麻麻又痒痒的，每次都被卡卡西擦过爽处，又顶到最深，渐渐呻吟出声，也不自觉的扭起腰来吞吃着肉棒。

“卡卡西……嗯~~哈啊~你慢点，别再~碰那里了啊~~~~”

卡卡西哪里会听他的求饶，掐住腰用力的朝那里顶去，丝毫不给带土留一点喘息的机会。直到把身下的人操软了身子，趴在地上流泪，只能高高地撅着屁股放浪。卡卡西一手抓住带土的性器，上来就不停地扣挖铃口，因为前后的双层刺激身体不停地颤抖，刚刚要释放的时候，卡卡西却紧紧一抓，死死地捏住柱身，让一股精液被迫倒流回去。尽管没有射精，可带土还是高潮了，身体紧绷导致后穴更禁了，卡卡西赞叹的舒了一口气，更卖力的挺动着腰。感觉带土的高潮过去后，继续扣挖小土土的铃口，后穴又紧致时，双手紧握阻止带土射精。

“你、这个混蛋！快放开我啊~~~~~”带土快被他折磨疯了，一次次的精液回流让他有种要坏掉的感觉，双手要去掰开卡卡西的魔掌，却被他握得更紧。带土被捏的生疼，卡卡西再用点力就要把他那里捏爆了。带土终于受不住来回几次的折磨，最终放弃了挣扎，乖乖的趴在地上认命的让卡卡西为所欲为，一股凶过一股的眼泪不停地冒出、流下。

后穴里的肠液打湿了两人的连接处，又被卡卡西带出拍得汁水四溅，啪啪啪的交合声不绝于耳。被卡卡西捏着唧唧，带土承受快感和痛苦两种感受，不停地抖着身子忍耐，只希望赶紧完事，却突然被卡卡西翻过身体，望进一双冰冷的眼睛。

带土的心脏突然冻结，从头到脚如同灌进冰水，指尖都在颤抖。他撇开眼不去看卡卡西，却把冷眼的人惹怒了。卡卡西一把放开带土的前端，掐着腰毫不怜惜的狠狠操，贯穿这个冷漠的男人。他把带土的腿掰到最开，回回顶进最深处，几乎都要把睾丸也挤进去。

看着带土不停冒出的眼泪，卡卡西捏上他的下巴掰过头，“带土还真是爱哭呢，这么有感觉吗？”

“卡卡西，你……”骂人的话到了嘴边又咽回去，放软语气说：“你快点……”

“好。”卡卡西加快了速度抽插着后穴，带土受不了的不停地摇头。

不是让他这样快啊！带土只是想早点结束。

抓紧了卡卡西的胳膊，带土终于受不了的被插射了出来，压在他身上的男人也重重的抽插几十下，一个深插直接中出在带土的肚子里。

两人都气喘吁吁的看着对方，卡卡西起身退出带土的身体，提上裤子转身离开。

带土如同一个破布玩玩般被仍在了地上，毫无反应。13岁的少年穿戴整齐走出卧室，看到这幅景象，撇撇嘴，“你这是何苦呢。”

带土瞄了一眼年少的自己，即使有13岁的外貌，心智却和他一般，带土自己都忍不住的在心里骂一句“赝品”。

“他喜欢的自始至终是一个死掉的人，不是我。即使有个相同的外貌也好，我只是想让他顺应一次本心。”带土说完缓缓的闭上眼睛。

少年蹲在带土身边，整理他身上的破碎的袍子，带土以为他要为他遮挡，却发现少年在褪他的衣物。

“你这是做什么？”带土问。

“也许我们可以换个方法试试。”少年回答。

本就是一人的思维，两人不用明说自然懂得会做什么。带土笑的一脸得意，“这次我就不信卡卡西不会沦陷。”

 

天好蓝，白云优哉游哉的飘过真是能让人心情平静。

躺在草坪上静下心来卡卡西才发觉自己有多冲动，他不该对带土那么粗鲁的，不知道有没有伤到他，回去的时候带盒红豆糕吧……

“啊！卡卡西老师你竟然在这里偷懒！”鸣人一伙走过此地，咋咋呼呼的大声吆喝。

“哟，大伙辛苦了，刚处理完一点事，出来休息一会儿。”卡卡西懒洋洋的朝他们打招呼。

鹿丸知道带土刚刚搞出来的大麻烦，转头对鸣人说：“六代目大人家中后院起火，出来躲一下也无可厚非，我们先走吧。”

“什么！卡卡西老师家起火了！我们去灭火吧！”说完鸣人就要变影分身。

“砰！”头被小樱重重打了一拳，“有你什么事！”

卡卡西看着他们无奈的笑笑，挠挠头起身离开。

拎着红豆糕进到家门的时候，远远地就听见带土淫荡的叫声。

“唔啊~~~再深点就好，对……嗯~~啊啊~~~好舒服，嗯啊~~就是那里，啊啊~~~~”

！！！！这这这是……就这么一小会儿，带土出轨了？？！！

卡卡西吓得扔掉了红豆糕，瞬身来到卧室，却看见13岁的带土压在成年的带土身上，抱着他的脖子在床上摇晃。成年带土把腿打到最开，一脸享受的模样。双手还掰着少年的屁股手指不停地扩张着稚嫩的后穴。

这大落大起的人生……

“宇智波带土！”

“你回来了，我们嗯~玩的正起劲呢，啊啊~~~轻点啊~卡卡西，过来~快点、过来啊~~”

卡卡西像着魔了一般走进他们，带土抬着少年的屁股像进献般送到他的面前，“这里都弄好了，你可以直接进来。”

满脸通红的少年转头望着卡卡西，一脸害羞的样子实在惹人怜爱。

带土果然就是带土，无论是大的还是小的都这么能勾引人！

卡卡西这次也毫不客气，脱掉外衣，带土看到他脱下贴身上衣的时候，得逞笑的邪魅，抽出后穴的手捧着少年的头亲吻，两人的口水溢出湿了下巴也不分开，大舌和小舌相互纠缠，上演一幕幕淫乱的画面。

“唔唔！卡卡……啊啊~~~”

带土感到后穴又一根粗硬的肉棒插进了他的后穴，他和少年同时叫了出来，“你个大垃圾，谁让你插进……这里来的！”

“难得带土这么主动，我当然要好好表现。”说完抱着两人就动了起来。

“不要！你快出去，卡卡西你快出去！”

“唔~唔~我要被挤死了，喘不动气了……”夹在中间的少年带土也不好受，两边都是有力量的大男人，他一个小小软软的身体被挤在中间呼吸都困难，更不用说跟卡卡西同用一个后穴，他都快被绞射了。

虽然带土嘴上不情不愿的让卡卡西离开，但还是扭着腰配合他的动作，少年被两人在中间摩来摩去，皮肤都被搓的泛红。两人做到忘我，又紧紧抱在一起亲吻。13岁的身子可受不了这种挤压，废了好大力气才把俩人分开，分开时卡卡西还不舍得用舌头舔了带土的舌尖一下，这一勾，带土起身又靠过去含住他的舌头着迷的吸吮。

“够了！”少年真是用了吃奶的力气终于给自己留下了一点缝隙，“我离开，你们继续。”

带土这才警觉该做的还没做，刚要离身时，却被卡卡西抢先一步把他抱起来，抓着带土的阴茎在他惊讶的目光下对准小小的屁眼摁下去，动作一气呵成。

“啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

两人同时尖叫，“卡卡西你这个混蛋、垃圾！”带土简直不敢相信卡卡西竟然会这样做。

“带土还是省些力气吧，留着后面用。”

“你……”这一语双关的调调直接让带土气结，却抵不过前后的爽感直接把他送上顶端，在情欲的海洋里起起伏伏，瞬间变成欲望的奴隶。

卡卡西正所谓是人生赢家，抱着小小的带土亲吻，下身不停地操着成熟性感的肉体，一次又一次。

即使他会抱着亲着少年，巨根却从没离开带土的后穴，不知何时带土趴在床上让卡卡西背入式进入，嘴里吞吐着少年的阴茎，啧啧有声。带土的腿间尽是从后穴流出的白浊，已经有不少沾湿了床单，整个人也是有气无力的，只能随着卡卡西的动作摇晃。

带土给少年一个深喉吞下了射出的精液，少年捧着他的头伸出小小的舌头舔去嘴角的白浊，含住下嘴唇的伤疤舔舐。卡卡西把带土抱起身，让身体的重量压到他的硕大上，顶进更深。少年也分开腿坐在带土身上，用后穴吞进阴茎自己扭着腰上下起伏。带土被上面压下面顶，回回都被搞到灭顶，只会张着嘴喘息和呻吟了，嘴里不停地喊着“卡卡西”和“不要”，身体却诚实的打开全部，沉沦在卡卡西的怀里。

“带土舒服吗？”卡卡西贴近带土的耳边问。

热热的气息在耳蜗盘旋，带土不由自主的微微颤抖，“舒服~唔哇~卡卡……西~我不要了~”

“舒服怎么还会不要呢？是舒服过头了吗？”

带土不停地摇着头，“快点~~”

“好，听你的，我再快点。”说着就更用力的顶着后穴。

带土的声音都带哭腔了，“不是，啊啊哈~~快点、停下啊~”

“再忍忍，一会就好，一会就结束了。”

“你……每次都~嗯~这么说~唔~~嗯啊~~”

“这次是真的。”

“……”

 

卡卡西的一会儿就是一天一夜过去了，三人都瘫软在床上，谁也不想动。带土伸出手摩挲少年熟睡的脸庞，真心觉得自己做了一件蠢事情。在卡卡西心中的那个少年太完美，不是随便找个替身就能代替了的，他该如何做才能填补卡卡西心里缺的那个角落？

带土却不知道，旁边的白发男人现在就像是一只餍足的狐狸，几天没砰这一次吃个够也是够本了。转头看着一大一小的带土，心里开始盘算着别的主意。

 

几天后，大带土怀里抱着小带土窝在沙发上吃红豆糕看电视，却见卡卡西领着一位少年进了屋。两人看到后同时一股极其强烈的不好的预感齐刷刷冲上心头。

白发少年耷拉着死鱼眼紧紧盯着不停地要埋进带土怀里的少年，转而笑的眉眼弯弯。  
“以后，请多指教！”

 

End（？）

 


End file.
